


This Artful Throne

by Asgardian_Pirate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Corruption, Fate, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Torture, Unbreakable Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Pirate/pseuds/Asgardian_Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the gods were not aware that their actions did not change the course of Fate, but that the fall and the reunion of the holy One and the Hellion were, indeed, destiny.</p><p>[on hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how much I adore Greek mythology, Heaven/Hell dynamics with Castiel/Crowley, and seeing Castiel as a glorious, chosen divine entity worthy of praises.
> 
> So I began to write a tale about the Age of Elegance.

There was a single bright star amongst the cosmos which even the gods feared and revered. The muses sang praises to the star; songs of beauty and power as its light shone throughout the darkness. But the darkness would never fully retreat, and the muses raised their voices in anger, weaving melodies to destroy the black surrounding the star. Fearing it would taint the star’s beauty, the muses quickly took word to the gods, and they declared a motion be made to save their most valued creation.  


What they did not know was that light must always have shadow. There was balance, but more than that, a companionship. The star could shine its brightest within the shadow’s embrace, and the star provided protection from all who sought to destroy the darkness, and company, for to be the very meaning of absence was a lonely existence. ** **  
****

The gods brought thunder and fire, lightning and water. They brandished their shields and their swords and their spears, for they feared the unknown within the shadow. Efforts were made, but the shadow was triumphant in hiding beneath the star’s outstretching light. The gods despaired, and the muses cried out to the star:

_O blessed creation of the gods_

_the very Eye of Zeus_

_retreat from the darkness_

_that will surely be your end_

But the star remained. The shadow circled the star, causing its light to dim to the gods’ eyes. They cried in horror, knowing surely that this would be the end of their beloved child. Wrought with despair, the gods agreed that the only way to save their child was to separate it from the darkness, and to do so, would be the destruction of both.

Using the old magik, the gods bound both the shadow and the star to different forms. The star would become a servant of Olympus, and the shadow would become the same in the Underworld. They cast the spell, and the star exploded, leaving fragments of shadowed light across the cosmos, forever marking its presence.

The light of the star hung tight to the shadow before it slipped from its grasp, and it plummeted down into the clouds and into the dwellings of the gods to be reborn. Down, further still, went the shadow, filling the eternal inferno with thick smoke. Hades knew that the shadow was just as beautiful as the star, and so swore to apprentice the creation whenever it woke.

The gods wept, knowing the servant of Olympus would never compare to the beauty of its original form. The muses sang eulogies for the early end of Elegance.

And so the tale began of an angel and a demon bound by fate.


	2. Chapter I

_Light of the cosmos_

_Fallen like petalless roses_

_The gods weep_

_Their tears as waves in Poseidon’s reach_

_Their mournful cries synonymous of the wolf’s howl_

_**** _

_Beauty worthy of Aphrodite's envy_

_struck down_

_**** _

_The gods weep and turn their heads_

_scorning their child_

_every glance into your eyes_

_marks the soul of the universe_

_They do not wish to remember_

_**** _

_Yet there are some who whisper_

_even silently worship_

_**** _

_Take care, o child of the gods_

_the holy One_

_Rest within Selene’s grace_

_There are some who believe_

_your light is not yet past_

****  
****Amongst the clouds of Olympus, there came a rush of wind. A light that blinded even Helios drenched the heavens in its radiance. The gods stood still. Moments unbound by mortal time passed, for the gods remained more in shock than in fear. There came a large rumbling, and the old magik bound within the star encompassed it in a circle of sapphire stardust.

Selene approached it, fond as she was of the star, and slipped her hands within the circle. The light shone brighter, and the stardust wove in and throughout the light until a form began to emerge.

Nyx quickly approached her side and entwined her hands in the sapphire dust, combining their love of this creation to aid in its rebirth. Enormous wings that could match the darkest night stemmed from the figure’s back, and Iris, immediately infatuated with their beauty, smoothed her palms across the feathers, embedding them in wondrous pigments matching those in the divine gardens. The sunlight reflected the brilliant colors off of the wings, reminding the gods of the stars across the night sky.

The three goddesses rose their palms upward, the figure rising with them as the stardust swirled like a desert wind. Higher and higher, the gods witnessed, as the muses sang wordless harmonies, a quick strike of lightning from Zeus’ fingertips hitting the figure. A brilliant light shot through the heavens and touched the earth. A deep bellow of thunder preceded silence, and the full grown figure touched down onto the clouds, bare as a babe before them.  


His beauty was unmatched. ** **  
****

Many of the gods, the first Aphrodite, retreated, their once reverent worship for the star turned bitter. Their envy, a poison, tainted their sight. The creation looked on, confused and left to wonder.

Nyx stood next to him, but remained too stunned to speak. The star looked to Selene, and felt immediate comfort within her soft gaze.

“Welcome home.”

“Where am I?” The star paused. “What am I?”

“You are surely a gift, my child.” Selene placed a hand on his shoulder. “This is Olympus, mount of the gods.”

The star was quiet, and so Selene led him to the throne room, where Zeus resided. Zeus looked on mournfully, but spoke not of the star’s previous life. He and Selene spoke in hushed tones, and many things were decided as the star looked on thoughtfully.

Selene returned to the star’s side and led him towards her mansion; carved marble lined with gold decor. “This is where you will stay when you are in Olympus. I am your mentor.”

When the star said nothing, Selene smiled. “You are a creation of the gods, and so your place is among us.”

“What was I created for?”

“You have been chosen as Guardian of the Devout. Zeus has given you a name, and the humans of the earth will know it and pray to you...Castiel.”

Selene adorned him in white robes suited for the divines, and Castiel set out to explore the earth from the skies, his wings cutting through the clouds with ease. Elated, he began to sing wordlessly, praising the beauty he saw before him. The muses heard his song and wept, for they yearned to share the praises from Before with him.

****

_Be kind, o child of the gods_

_the holy One_

_shower those below in your grace_

_Soon all will praise your name_

_for your light remains_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/give kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Ahg, I love this AU and I'm excited for you all to see how it unfolds. Here's the official tumblr page for this AU, so if you have any questions, fanart, want to receive notifications of updates, or want to reblog praises of the holy One, come on over and follow!
> 
> Official tumblr page: http://hymnsofelegance.tumblr.com/
> 
> The fanmix shall be arriving shortly.~


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! I tried to make a update schedule for all of my fics, but with me entering the last month of the semester, and also having work, I don't know when I'll get to update. But I'll certainly try to do it often enough! Hope you enjoy~

When Castiel first surveyed the Earth and her people, he was filled with joy, amazed by the wondrous creations. Many of the gods sneered at his praises of the humans, proclaiming that their folly was not worth even Time’s breath. Castiel did not speak against them, but in his heart, he knew they were wrong.

He witnessed such potential in the humans, that at first, he was afraid to encounter them. He knew that, one day, the people would come to know him and praise him. But for many seasons, he watched silently and unseen, marvelling at their own creations, their hard work and determination, their capacity to love. Castiel thought often that if the gods were not so haughty, they would consider descending from the clouds and mingle with the mortals. He knew of Apollo attending some of the mortal’s festivals, dressed in guises. Dionysus, as well, would drink with them, celebrating life and abundance.

Castiel regarded humanity with reverence.

Then, he witnessed their capacity for hatred and violence.

It was true that the gods were known for their own cruelty, but to witness it within the mortals, even magnified, was horrifying. He watched on during war and tyranny, and his heart filled with the utmost sorrow.

One summer day, when the sun was high and the clouds were scarce, there was child collecting flowers in a meadow by a wood. Her laughter rang and reflected the sunshine, spreading a warmth through Castiel’s chest as he watched over her in secret. The young girl continued her search, only picking the brightest flowers for her prayers to Aphrodite. Her prayers would often include the happiness of others and not her own, even amongst times of war. Such selfless faith in such a young mortal. He would grasp at any hope in humanity that he was able.

Castiel sensed the danger before it presented itself, and he stepped closer to the child. A large wolf prowled at the edge of the wood, teeth bared and blood-red eyes wide, watching the child. The young girl heard his snarl and jumped in surprise. The wolf emerged from the trees, and the child trembled, knowing she would not be able to outrun the beast. As the wolf approached, his clawed feet gaining speed, Castiel knew he was unable and unwilling to abandon the child to this fate.

Emerged from his shroud, Castiel stood before the child, his lightning sword in hand and his dark wings stretched, creating a barrier between her and the beast. The wolf stopped, smelling the air, testing this enemy before him. He growled, his fur raising in a threatening display. Castiel only stood, stoic. The wolf bounded towards him, and with one swing of his sword, Castiel decapitated the beast, thus saving the child.

He turned to see wide, awe-filled eyes. Castiel smiled down at the child before kneeling in front of her. Being that her nature was shy, she turned away from him, even as he tucked a flower into her yellow hair.

“All is well, young one. Go now, and tell your family of what you have witnessed this day, for I am no longer hiding.”

The girl met his gaze, her eyes full of wonder. “Who are you, if I may ask, sir?”

“You may. I am Castiel, Guardian of the Devout. The gods have chosen me, and so I will fulfill my purpose.”

The girl bowed her head in reverence. “How do we appease you, chosen one of the gods?”

“You may pray, and I shall hear you. You may sing, and I will smile down upon you. If you are faithful, you shall be graced with my protection. Go, child, and may Theros bless your time in these meadows.”

And so whispers spread of a winged soldier, quick as lightning and gentle as a misting rain, spread through the lands. The areas filled with strife and sorrow, torched by war, were often visited by this chosen one of the gods. Ares, although never aggressive towards Castiel, leered at his attempts to bring hope into the houses of the misfortunate.

“There will always be war, Castiel. You cannot change the tides of Time.”

Castiel knew Ares’ words to be true. However, his heart would never allow him to be stagnant. He often found himself within the vaulted ceilings of the temples, silently giving peace to the troubled hearts that prayed to him.

Light kindled even in the darkness, and the muses poured their secret joy through their music, teaching the mortals the praises of the holy One:

****

_Let praises ring in the high heavens_

_for the Light of the holy One_

_is eternal_

_in peace and still_

_in sorrow and torment_

_He blesses_

_O gods, abundant thanks_

_for the creation of this soldier of hope_

_his sword shall vanquish_

_his span shall guard_

_forever_

****

Hymns of the chosen one of the gods echoed across the land, and Castiel’s heart would swell with each melody, soft and sincere.

But with Light, there is always Darkness, and word quickly spread of a man who carried Death on his back and hid curses behind his smile. The devout prayed to Castiel, fear clouding their hearts. During any moon, he would be able to see the light of their souls, but as his eye swept across the land, he found more and more shrouded in shadow.

This Darkness would not remain unchallenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos, and don't forget that there is a blog for this verse here: http://hymnsofelegance.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter III

Castiel, hidden from the mortal’s eye, followed a hunched man down a darkened, cobbled street. The man stumbled as he hurriedly made his way to an open field. Castiel paused for only a moment, realizing that the man’s intended destination was the woods. From past, Castiel knew that deals dealt beneath the shadows of the olive trees were often sinister.

The man paced, obviously waiting for something to appear from the dark. Castiel looked up to the heavens, before his eyes rested upon the moon. He closed his eyes, basking in the glow that felt so like Selene’s embrace. She had warned him that there were foes greater and stronger than the ones he had met in battle and vanquished before, and encouraged caution when navigating the darkest corners of humanity. Castiel fought with himself, but as Guardian, he could not simply relinquish his presence from the Earth. He opened his eyes to stare at the stars, and fierce longing burned deep within him. He did not know what it meant, but he could not leave.

He cared too much for the humans.

Suddenly, a swift gust of wind rushed through the trees, causing leaves to swirl through the air before landing in the grass. The hunched man jumped, his fear evident as his legs trembled. The ground shook beneath them, and Castiel’s hand met his sword, preparing for whatever hand the shadow dealt.

The whispers of the man who brought shadow wherever he dare tread became more abundant, and Castiel’s worshippers were frightened. This lone, hunched man had been devout, his prayers reaching Castiel’s ears nearly every dawn and dusk. When they had become less frequent, before ceasing entirely, Castiel worried.

That was the reason for his presence in the forest. The worshipper was now on his knees, but Castiel remained still, watching as shadow slowly crept through the grass and created a circle around the kneeling man.

Castiel turned his head at the sound of footsteps, only to see a bold figure walking through the trees. The figure was shrouded in darkness, and as he approached, Castiel felt heat akin to fire defeat the chilled air of the night. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, but the figure passed him by, stopping only when he faced the kneeling man.

“At least you are punctual this time, Hektor.” The man’s deep, gravely voice surprised Castiel, the way he carried it ringing familiarity through the quiet night. The kneeling man, Hektor, shook, his hands rising from the ground, pleading.

“My apologies, sir.”

“Manners. I like that.”

The man said nothing in return. He only bowed his head further. The dark figure stepped quietly around the man, circling him in a way that reminded Castiel of a beast stalking its prey.

“Have you considered my offer?”

“I have,” the worshipper croaked, his voice tight with the reserved sob that Castiel could sense building in his chest, causing his limbs to quake with the effort. The dark man halted, seeming to hover over the worshipper like a rogue shadow ready to devour its pillar. Castiel’s wrist twitched as he prepared to unsheath his sword.

The shadow man leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the top of the worshipper’s head, and Castiel’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m a very busy man. Time is, in fact, money.” He placed a finger under the hunched man’s chin and lifted his head to meet his gaze. “What have you decided?”

“I...I-” The hunched man stumbled to find an appropriate response. The shadow man gripped Hektor's arms and hauled him to his feet, caressing his cheek once he steadied himself. Castiel tilted his head, confused that such a man that conveyed the billowing smoke of surging fires would openly make such intimate gestures.

“Let me assist you in your...decision making. How long have you been working in that vineyard, Hektor?”

The man’s bottom lip trembled. “All of my life, sir.”

“Indeed you have. Such fine wines you and your ancestors before you have made. The vast fields alone are quite impressive. I’ve stepped through the soils myself.”

The man nodded, his eyes captured by the shadows before him.

“It was devastating when it came to my knowledge that you had your ownership of the vineyard revoked. And by such paltry individuals at that. All of those years spent toiling under the sun and whispering prayers to the numerous callous gods above you reaped nothing.” The shadow man rubbed his thumb across Hektor's cheek. “Just another man deprived of the justice he so rightly deserves. Where was Astraea when you cried to her through the darkened clouds of your despair?”

The worshipper choked on his sob, spittle forming at the corners of his mouth. “Absent.”

“You’ve been hiding your emotions behind a cloak, impassive, yet your feet are weary.” The shadow man’s voice dropped to a whisper, and Castiel stepped closer, his attention caught. “Are you not tired? Angry?”

The worshipper’s brow furrowed, staying quiet. The shadow man shifted, his feet planted and his back straight as one of his hands gripped the front of the man’s shirt.

“What has all of your work left you? Without your family’s legacy, you are nothing!” His voice boomed, commanding and forceful like the winds from Aeolus’ hands. “Were you not once great?”

“My wines quenched the thirst of kings!” The worshipper hued, tears brimming his sunken eyes. “Even the mouth of Dionysus tasted my harvest and proclaimed it was of divinity!”

The shadow man’s hand returned to Hektor’s chin. “And what have they done? Are they aiding you in reclaiming your land, your harvest, your _legacy_?”

“No. Nothing.”

“Has anyone answered your prayers?”

The worshipper faltered. Castiel tensed when the shadow man’s eyes fell to where the he stood, even though knowing that he was invisible to their eyes. Still, his eyes lingered upon the holy One before returning to the hunched man.

“No gods have.”

“That is where I intercede. You hold an obligation to yourself to witness the rebirth of your legacy. I can help you.”

The man, broken and tear-streaked, grasped at the shadow man’s robes. “Ask anything of me, Hellion.”

He leaned in, the quietest hiss passing his lips. “I return in ten seasons’ time. You will know what I desire when that time comes to pass. Until then, you shall regain your business and will acquire doubled profits. You shan’t want nor worry for the rest of your days.”

Castiel looked on in horror, frozen, as if vines had sprung from the soil and bound his feet. This Hellion’s words were poison, a snake slithering from his amused lips and into the heart of the worshipper. The hunched man nodded, and the Hellion bent to kiss him firm. Sharp pain ricocheted within Castiel’s chest as he witnessed the light of the worshipper’s soul dim, before completely vanishing.

Too late, but with vengeance boiling in his veins, Castiel unsheathed his sword, the lightning cackling and shooting across the sky above him; veins of surging power connecting the sky and his blade. The man shouted in fear, falling to the ground as Castiel’s wings snapped outward, the thunder echoing his fury.

The Hellion looked on without trepidation.

“You have stolen something precious from this man, and I demand you return it to him.”

“Is that envy I dare see within your eyes? Is this man familiar with your bed?” The shadow man sneered, clasping his hands behind his back. Castiel’s lip curled.

“He is one of my worshippers, and I am to guard him with my life.”

“Exceptional work. He now belongs to me.” The Hellion glanced down at the quivering figure of the man. “Leave us.”

The man stumbled over his own footing, kicking up dust as he struggled to flee. He turned his head once to look at the holy One before disappearing through the trees; Castiel watched on, the loss of his follower a lingering ache.

“What did you do to him? I can no longer see his light.”

The Hellion stepped up to Castiel, leaving mere inches between them. The heat emitting from his shadowed form was stifling, like newly lit coals. His eyes the same.

“It is because his light has been replaced with darkness. A mark for future collecting. The sheep of my flock, as it were.”

“Relinquish your influence over him immediately.”

The Hellion smiled, sharp edges and vile intentions. “What are your threats? Empty. Attempt to smite me to the depths of the Underworld, if you feel the inclination, for it will only shorten my journey home.” The shadowed man leaned closer to Castiel’s face, his voice as soft and deceiving as the words twisting from his mouth. “I’m afraid that a deal is a deal. Once a contract is sealed with the meeting of flesh, it is unbreakable, except by the hand of the god of the Dead, of course.”

“Hades.”

“My creator.” The Hellion’s eyes traveled down Castiel’s face, causing him to shift uneasily. “Tell me, angel, why are you here?”

Castiel frowned, his head tilting slightly “Angel?”

“Yes. The wonderfully winged thing that you are.” The man gestured to Castiel’s ebony wings, stretching far past his shoulders, taught with readiness for battle. “Well, not all winged creatures are angels, but you...are deceiving at first glance.”

“I am the deceiver?” The angel scoffed, his feathers rustling.

“Don’t take it personally, love. I’d actually receive it as a compliment of sorts.”

“I would not. Nor am I your lover.”

The Hellion audaciously winked at the holy One. “In due time. Now, perhaps you would answer my inquiry?”

“Only if you reveal yourself. Disperse that shadow from your form, and then we may speak of further matters.”

The Hellion paused, considering. “How are you certain this isn’t my true form?”

Castiel, caught in the swirling smoke veiling already dark eyes, answered, “I sense something beyond your guise. You are, in true form, akin to the humans and gods. Even myself.”

The Hellion hummed. “If only I had wings like yours.” Within a few moments, the shadow dissipated from him, his pale skin open to the light of the moon. Castiel was startled, despite his instincts, to see something so human hidden beyond the shadow. The man tilted his chin up, conveying pride, yet Castiel knew that he felt vulnerable in this exposed state.

“In this visage I do not display much of the gravity of darkness, yet, it allows me to walk amongst the humans.” When the holy One did not reply, instead allowing his eyes to roam across the man’s face, the Hellion smirked. “Appreciating the view, are we?”

“To answer your first inquiry, I am the chosen one of the gods, created by them to serve as the Guardian of the Devout. Hektor was one of my most faithful and I worried once his light began to fade. And you..” Castiel stared deep into the Hellion’s eyes, deep rustic browns that reminded him of the soil of Arcadia. “You are familiar to me.”

The Hellion seemed disturbed, retreating from the angel one step, then two. “My apologies, but I’ve never had the pleasure in meeting you, angel.”

“I am not so sure.”

If the universe had been that forest clearing that night, Castiel and the Hellion would have been planets, the gravitational pull between them substantial. Castiel felt irrationally drawn to his heat and his commanding presence, and instead of retreating like before, the man began to move forward, matching Castiel’s movements as they slipped into each other’s space, their eyes set and their mouths parted to speak words neither of them were aware were sitting on their tongues. Castiel was unable to breathe as the man’s hand reached out to touch his neck, the contact sending a strike of lightning down the angel’s spine.

Time itself seemed to halt.

The Hellion inhaled sharply, withdrawing his hand as if he himself, fire contained within flesh, had been burned. He quickly backed away from Castiel, even as the angel began to lean forward still.

“I am despaired to cut our meeting before its practical end, but I have other business to attend to, and you have worshippers to coddle.”

Before Castiel could protest, the man retreated into the wood, where he slipped into the shadow beneath the thick branches of the olive trees and vanished from the clearing, leaving the holy One with heat scorched skin.

****

 

 

 

_O gods! O gods!_

_the Hellion and the holy One_

_the angel and demon_

_have confronted_

_Fate’s cruel design_

_**** _

_Unknown yet abiding_

_still_

_the bond from Before_

_unearthed and burning_

_deep within_

_blaze of conjoined souls_

_**** _

_If star and darkness_

_unite_

_what despair shall weigh on us all?_

_what Judgement?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My semester is almost at an end, so hopefully I will get to hash out more updates for you guys! Hope you enjoyed c:


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I know everyone knows how hectic life can get, but I attempted to write some tonight, and it ended as a small update for this fic! Thank you all for your patience, comments, kudos, and generally positivity and encouragement, and I hope you enjoy this part. I love you guys~ [ps, it's not letting me reply to comments! :-( once ao3 stops being buggy, I'll be sure to reply to them! please don't think I'm ignoring any of you ahhhg]

Sharp, red eyes followed the Hellion’s footsteps, keen towards his movements as he paced across the charred stone of the courtyard. Silence continued, and a small hiss akin to laughter slipped past snide lips.

“Troubled footsteps reveal a troubled mind,” the demon spoke, its smoky form curled around one of the many thin columns of the courtyard’s gate. The Hellion, aware of the company, ignored the demon in favor of organizing his thoughts. The demon tightened itself around the column, lifting its head from the ground in order to tilt it.

“One so confident cannot be irked by something so slight. Should one be so feeble as to be affected by such? Speak; make such burdens known, so that they may be carried by the sufficient.”

“Remarks intended to weaken my resolve are feeble in themselves. Weak speech from such a weakling, who cannot so much as step upon the darkest patch of Earth,” the Hellion spat, clasping his hands tighter behind his back to cease them from shaking. The demon hissed again, amused.

“Yet you wear the strongest armor against my attacks, as feeble as they are in your eyes. Perhaps your resolve is not affected, but kings do not hire assassins to protect naught.”

The Hellion breathed deep, hearing the demon’s words echoed within his thoughts. “You assume what I hold hidden is of valuable nature.”

The demon hummed, slithering towards his feet. “I have only ever been an ear to you, Crowley, under the orders of our master. I have only ever been a voice of reason under the form of a closer bond. You and I are not cohesive, yet I freely give advice. You know it to be true.”

The Hellion flinched at his given name. “I do.”

“Then will you listen to me not, and answer?”

“I have nothing valuable to hide from the Underworld, merely my own misgivings.”

The demon curled in on itself. “You are the strength of Hades’ reach. Do not let these misgivings lead you from what you know to be truth.”

“For creatures who deal in lies, we depend substantially on truth.” The Hellion twisted the ring on his finger in slow circles, his eyes looking past fire and into nonexistent blue.

“Lies are used by the strong to control the weak; the truth we must keep amongst ourselves, unless we desire our foundations to crumble as if on sand.”

The Hellion spared a glance at the demon, whose red eyes were still watching him. “You are very wise for one who dares not tread amongst humans.”

The demon hissed, discordant. “It is not the humans I fear, but the gods who walk among them. I will never again be subjected to the wrath of the Olympians, who harness more strength than I. Heed my words, Hellion, as your gaze leans to the soils above: although your strength exceeds the demigods and the creatures of the land, there will always be one who is stronger.”

“You speak of Zeus, then? I would dare not tease the lightning bolts from his hands with such arrogance.”

“Your recognition of power is misplaced. You hold more power than even Zeus.”

The Hellion stared at the demon, his blood thrumming rapidly through his veins. “If what you say is fact, then there is one more powerful. The titans are gone, so if not Zeus, who?”

The demon remained silent for stretched seconds, until it broke eye contact in favor of slithering away. “I am but an ear to you, Crowley, not a mouth. Such discussions should be held with our master.”

The demon disappeared into shadow, and the Hellion decided on the same. If he was indeed the strength of Hades’ reach, he would discover this power and turn the information to his benefit, to raise himself in the eyes of his creator. A certain angel warranted his presence.

 

_Ambition and stubbornness_

_determination and duty_

_fuel for eternal flames_

_that offer light or even_

_destruction_

 

\---

“What ails you, young one?”

Castiel, broke from his reverie, blinked at the beautiful goddess. “Nothing worth concerning you about, dearest Iris. My thoughts are my own burdens.”

“Be that as it may, you have remained by this river for many nights, with naught a visit to the temples. Selene began to worry. Even the water nymphs began to think you were frozen to the bank.”

“Please, with your swift wings, tell her of my apologies, for my own are too heavy.”

“I am not a personal service for dealings such as this, mind you, holy One.”

Castiel’s frown deepened, and he turned to look into the river, its cool, rippling waves gentle against his ankles. “More apologies to you, Iris. I did not mean to assume.”

“Be calm, Castiel.” The goddess smoothed her palm along the crest of one of his wings. “Why are your wings heavy? Such beautiful things should be free to caress the wind, not be laden with sorrow.”

“They would not be so beautiful without your touch, dear Iris.”

The goddess’ twinkling laugh echoed across the embankment and into the wood that stretched beyond. “Such a charmer you are, Castiel. Be careful with your tongue, should maidens or farm lads fall ill with flighty desire.”

The angel could not restrain the smile that formed around his lips. “Intuition tells that you have been witness to such happenings.”

“Yes. However, my queries remain, Castiel. What burdens you so? Nyx does so miss picking your dark wings out from the night sky. I myself have missed the light from your eyes that contends with Poseidon’s most beautiful oceans.”

“Hear me, Iris. The light has not departed, but I feel as if it is not all my own.”

Iris stilled beside him, her delicate fingers grasping the white folds of her robes so they would not be dampened by the river. “Continue, holy One.”

Castiel could not lie to her. “I came across a man, who caused a shift within me. His eyes still haunt me so.”

Iris seemed to relax as she replied, “Does his voice still fill your mind?”

“Yes.”

“When you look upon nature, or simple things, do they remind you of him?”

“Yes.”

Iris released a quiet laugh and stood up on the bank, leaning down to place a kiss upon Castiel’s forehead. “You may want to be wary of charmers, young Castiel, for you may be led from your woven basket.”

Iris parted from him by the way of the riverbank. Although her laugh and gentle touches lifted his heaviness, confusion furthered into his mind, leaving unease in its wake. He allowed the tips of his wings to break the surface of the rolling water, the coolness causing his nerves to tingle. As he gazed upon the water, the reflection of the moon casting slivers of light against his legs, a sudden strange longing for darkness ensnared him, and his unease grew. What goodness had escaped him that he would yearn for the shadows?

 

_Curiosity and desire_

_snares that will hold until_

_flames engulf_

_leaving the black of_

_abyss_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update soon. c:


	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story writes itself. I try to allow what feels right within each chapter. I'm hoping that Chapter VI will be a longer update, but we shall see. I hope you enjoy this update!

The bark of the olive tree felt rough beneath his palms, as though its stories and countless memories were etched there. Castiel inhaled deeply, feeling the energy of the tree swell around him. It engulfed him, filling his senses with a peaceful strength that he found was rare elsewhere. The forests were where his heart desired to visit most. It often felt humbling to walk amongst some of the oldest spirits to dwell on Earth.

As he sat upon one of the olive tree’s branches, his eyes drifted across the blue expanse of sky above him. He recalled Apollo’s desire to bask the land in warmth and his bargain with Zeus to clear the sky of clouds, and he smiled faintly at the very thought. It was indeed a beautiful day, and the people of the land rejoiced and gave thanks to the gods for blessing them with it.

Castiel closed his eyes and reclined against the trunk of the olive tree, allowing his wings to soften and lay down over the branches. Through the waves of peace that the forest provided, he sensed a faint tremor and heat the longer he sat upon the branch. He dismissed it, instead training his focus on the warm radiance of the sun.

Unlike the sun’s glow, the ever pressing heat burned harsh and brilliant, a fire suddenly and swiftly overcoming his body. The tremor grew until it remained constant, and Castiel fought it, the slight trickle of fear it incited within him causing his grip on the olive tree to tighten. His wings began to quiver, the heat obstructing his senses until he could no longer feel the forest.

A sudden caress graced his left wing, and clarity returned within a blink, as if his inner turmoil had not existed. He looked down to the ground to observe what had graced him, inhaling sharply when he witnessed the Hellion studying a small flower in his hand.

“It is rather bright today. Would a prayer to Zeus help remedy that, or is he absent from his high kingdom?”

Castiel frowned as he climbed out of the tree, landing silently onto the ground next to the demon. “Zeus remains and shall remain in Olympus. What is your point?”

“A partial rain would be for the humans’ benefit, would it not?”

“Apollo wished for clarity and warmth this day, so that his followers could reflect and feel the same.” After a moment’s pause, Castiel shifted to lean against the trunk of the olive tree, observing the Hellion. “Although, I see no reason to justify neither the actions of Apollo or Zeus to you. Why are you here?”

“Is it not obvious?” The Hellion turned to stare at Castiel, and the angel immediately felt planted where he stood. “I enjoy frolics within the forest.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “I have reason to doubt that.”

The demon smirked. “You’d be wrong.”

Castiel crossed his arms and brought his wings closer towards his body. “It would not be the first time.”

The Hellion frowned, turning in order to face him. “Why the defensive stature? You know I am not here to make dealings or entice darkness.”

“Yet you refrained from answering me initially. And how do I know of your true intentions?”

“One query at a time.”

“You interrupted my mediation, therefore that does not apply. Speak, demon. Before I change my mind and will no longer remain civil.”

The Hellion twirled the flower he held between his fingers, his side-long glances igniting more heat beneath the angel’s skin.  He held the flower toward him, a faint glimmer in his eye.

“An iris, for the angel whose wings were touched by the goddess of the same name.”

The heat increased and Castiel ignored the gesture, tucking his wings tightly behind his back. “I am no maiden to be dissuaded by gifts and flattery.”

“Yet your cheeks flush as a maiden’s would.” Castiel looked away, catching the Hellion as he tucked the iris between folds of his robes that covered his chest.

“I ask again, Hellion: why are you here?”

“To cause mischief.”

“That, I have no doubt. Be clear. What is the true reason?”

“I have inquiries on the state upstairs.” When Castiel tilted his head, the demon huffed in amusement. “What state is your fair Olympus in?”

“The affairs of the heavens are of no concern to you.”

“They are if they were to affect me.”

“Have you discovered trouble along your path of darkness?” Castiel taunted, crossing his arms. “Have the gods hindered your aspirations, as seeded as they are in greed?”

“Flattery now leaves your mouth, oh _holy_ One,” the Hellion retorted, giving a slight bow. “Nay, I cannot say they have. Business continues.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Hellion, wary to dismiss the unspoken words boiling beneath the demon’s tongue.

“Then why ask? What effect have they on your trade?”

“The greed you claim to be involved in my dealings is the same rope that binds your kin to the clouds.”

Castiel stepped in front of the Hellion, his lip close to a snarl. “Such accusations should be held to truth.”

“It is the truth that blinds you!” The Hellion roared, his sudden hostility causing the angel’s blood to run cold. “You think that the love they claim for the humans is seeded in honesty? Fly up to your mountain and ask for your truth. They hide what they cannot speak.”

Castiel remained frozen, his quickened breath burning his lungs. The heat seeked past his skin and melded with the smouldering fire contained beneath the Hellion’s own.

“You claim there are secrets-”

“Of course there are secrets, you half-witted scroyle. Your heaven deals in lies not unlike my kind does in the shadows.” Castiel grabbed the front of the Hellion’s robes, bringing his nose mere inches from his own, but it did not deter the demon. “Perhaps the gods of Olympus are more grandiose. They have a more accessible stage, I would imagine.”

“I will not make light of your insults, nor be fed your jokes. You step too far.”

“I believe you are the one who has overstepped, love.”

Castiel recognized their close proximity, the suffocating heat making it difficult to breathe. The angel swallowed, determined to remain unswayed by the Hellion’s influence. Yet, the longer he stood in front of the Hellion, the thicker the air became, and Castiel began to lose himself. His fingers loosened within the demon’s robes, instead splayed across his chest. He felt the strength of his heartbeat, his pulse echoing and familiar.

Castiel met the Hellion’s gaze, and as unsettled as it was, the demon held it. A challenge and a question burned beyond brown, and the holy One could not resist leaning further, the heat harsh and enveloping. The angel hesitantly reached up and touched the Hellion’s face, and there, a shift in gravity and deceleration of time that left him breathless. Resolve crumbled within the Hellion’s eyes and his hand reached to wrap around Castiel’s wrist, the touch sending electricity down the angel’s spine.

“I was informed of something hidden in Olympus. An intangible truth kept buried,” the Hellion told him, his voice quiet. “Seek counsel with one who offers no pretense.” He closed his eyes, hesitating, and Castiel inhaled, not daring to move. “Keep it known to only a few, lest we face any form of retribution, holy One.”

“Castiel.”

The Hellion’s eyes suddenly opened, his grip tightening around the angel’s wrist. Castiel breathed slowly, the heat surrounding them intoxicating.

“Castiel,” he repeated. “That is my given name.”

The Hellion did not speak, but the angel felt his penetrating gaze, dark and unyielding, swallowing him where he stood. Perhaps this was a misstep. Impulsive. However, Castiel did not feel regret. Unwillingly, he let go of the Hellion, creating space between them. When the demon finally spoke, it was forced, a faint trembling behind words.

“I will find you.”

Castiel nodded, stretching his wings. The action felt sluggish, as if gravity was against him, trying to pull him back towards the Hellion. He lifted from the ground, his wings beating gusts that shook the branches of the olive trees, and left the forest, soaring high into the sky. As he flew towards Olympus, the wind currents left his flushed skin cold.

  


_Scorched and captured_

_blinded and unbound_

_light and dark and flame_

_Power._

_Who are we to control the stars?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon. Please don't hesitate to comment! I really enjoy them. Until next time~


	7. Chapter VI - Interlude

The holy One stepped cautiously forward, his bright eyes wary of those who would see him pass into Selene’s dwellings. The hands of the gods and goddesses of Olympus were busy with their own separate duties and they would heed him no mind.

Selene watched him as he gazed across the white marble floors and around the large, ornate pillars, searching for something. His eyes caught her and he strode forward, all at once boldened by will to seek accomplishment of a personal task. However, the nearer he approached her, the less emboldened he became.

His eyes shone so bright that Selene felt something in her chest pull. He was beyond beauty, and he did not even know he was the envy of the heavens.

His fingers trembled as he laid his hand across his chest, giving the slightest bow. Selene nodded, curiosity tamped down long enough for the holy One to speak first.

“I hope I have not interrupted anything that requires your attention, dearest Selene.” His voice wavered, his words thick with an ill attempt to conceal his worry.

Selene smiled at him, willing her charge to relax in the household he was most welcome in.

“You are not.” The holy One did not relax at the news but nodded in affirmation. Selene held back a sigh. “You are safe here, Castiel. You need not look so worried.”

The holy One’s eyes widened before gazing down at the floor, his hands forming fists by his side. “I do not worry for my own life as of yet, but of...”

The hesitation did not bother Selene, and she guided him to sit down on a plush pile of pillows and throws. Castiel sat, his fingers tapping at the cushions beneath him, agitated.

“Speak your mind, holy One. You will not be judged here.”

Slowly, as when Apollo raised the sun to wash away the ink of Nyx’s night, Castiel’s head rose, the blues of his eyes clouded with wariness.

“I...have been informed that there are secrets hidden here at Olympus.”

“There are always secrets among the gods, my dear Castiel. To which have you been informed, and why has it affected you so?”

Castiel swallowed, his eyes flickering down before meeting hers once again. “I do not know for the nature of this secret has not been made clear to me. I come here in question.”

Selene shifted where she sat, her legs crossing delicately. “Perhaps it is unwise to seek answers that are kept hidden in the first place. Anger is not uncommon in the gods when regarding such circumstances.”

Castiel nodded his understanding, his fingers entwining with each other. His eyes brightened, harsh, confusion and determination clearing the cloudiness from before.

“What you say is true, Selene. But what I seek has been kept hidden from me, and I think it not wise to keep such secrets from those that they are about.”

Selene stilled, and a cold rush, akin to ice, shot through her veins. In the steps that would be taken, she could not falter.

“You believe there to be secrets about yourself known only by others?”

He nodded, his wings tight behind his back.

“Who claims this?”

A fever reached his eyes and flushed over his skin, but his tongue remained silent. Selene waited, but Castiel did not move. He remained as stubborn as he had when had been a star, the last one to leave the sky when day came. Her time was never lonely in the dark expanse of the heavens; there he remained, bright and shining, his radiance unyielding. He only ever left when the darkness coaxed him into his own embrace, and together they slept soundly.

Through her fond reminiscing, a thought struck her. She looked to Castiel, her gaze unwavering as her lips parted.

“My dear Castiel, have you found love?”

The question surprised him, and his wings responded, fluffing up and out, nearly full span in the room. The holy One quickly brought them back to his sides, the flush growing on his face.

“Wh...what do you mean? How does this relate to the issue at hand?”

A smile grew on Selene’s face. “The _Hellion_.” Castiel stood, but his stance remained unthreatened. “Of course, it all makes sense.”

“How do you know of him?” He asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Selene gestured him to sit once more. A few moments passed before he did, his wings sheltering his shoulders.

“Do you think me blind? Who watches the night? Who lights the land to allow the humans and creatures to walk the soil and wade the waters?” When Castiel offered no reply, Selene continued. “I have seen the actions of this Hellion. You have confronted him in the darkness before, and have watched him many nights since.” Castiel then displayed reluctance, his mouth preparing to argue, but Selene shushed him.

“You did not intervene after that first night. From catches of conversation, you have abided in his company underneath the rays of the sun. Why?”

“I...”

“Hesitation tells of underlying guilt.”

Castiel’s face tightened. “He has deluded and captured some of my followers and yet I continue to allow him to walk freely. Why would I not feel guilt for my actions, for my leniency?”

“Then why do you not act upon this guilt? Atone yourself and be rid of him. Slay him with your blade, a weapon forged with the power of Zeus’ lightning by the hand of Hephaestus.”

Selene witnessed the holy One’s face soften. She knew the answer before he spoke.

“I...I cannot.”

Selene stood and walked towards the holy One, the very embodiment of stars, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“There are secrets that are not mine to tell but are yours to discover, Castiel. Wonder and seek, and you shall make more realizations than you had thought possible.”

His eyes burned with questions, nebulae of heavenly fire, but she turned from him and left him to wonder. She would see star and shadow, light and darkness, join once more, and their beauty would outlast the pantheon’s dominion far past this age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life is a pain in the ass that's all I can tell you. that's my excuse for not updating.
> 
> nice short chapter, but hey, that's how all these are supposed to be. maybe the next will be longer? I don't know. but this one felt good being this tiny. tiny lil chap.
> 
> anyway, I've done mental reconstruction of the rest of this story because I want it to be happier than I had originally intended. the "corruption" and "torture" tags will come into play later on but eh you'll make it. 
> 
> "But Newt, how can a fic with a 'Major Character Death' warning be happy??" ahahahah you'll see. 
> 
> love you all that have stuck around. honest to gods I will try to update this again soon.


End file.
